


Perdido

by WhiteSpiritOfDarkness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness/pseuds/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco años. Cinco años. Y la cicatriz seguía allí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdido

“Al final no conseguirás salvar lo más importante”

Despertó empapado en sudor, temblando incontrolablemente.  Prendió la lamparilla a un lado de cama, en su mesita de noche y examinó el dorso de su mano derecha, con el corazón golpeando contra sus costillas. La cicatriz pequeña y casi desvanecida parecía brillar acusadora sobre su piel, un recuerdo grabado en su cuerpo. Conforme su respiración volvía a la normalidad se permitió pensar en el sueño que acababa de tener.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el mar que rodeaba al Argo II, buscando aferrarse a un terreno conocido. A pesar de que, considerando los estándares, su sueño había sido normal, le había afectado más de lo que quería admitir. El recuerdo seguía demasiado vivo, demasiado tangible… porque así había sido la traición de Luke.

Cinco años. Cinco años y la cicatriz seguía adornando su mano.

(Un año, sin embargo. Desde que se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdido)


End file.
